The invention relates to a knitting tool for a textile machine for the production of knitted goods, in particular to a knitting machine as well as to a needle bed associated with said knitting tool.
Knitting tools are held in large numbers in appropriate needle beds in textile machines, for example in knitting cylinders or dials, in a manner so as to be respectively movable in longitudinal direction. For accommodation of the knitting tools, e.g., the needles, slits having a rectangular cross-section are provided in the corresponding beds, whereby the knitting tools are set in said slits. In order to create the slits, the dials and/or knitting cylinders are provided with grooves into which strips preferably consisting of thin sheet steel are inserted. The gaps existing between the strips then form the grooves accommodating the needles or other knitting tools. In order to reduce wear on the grooves or the strip walls, the inserted strips preferably are made of hardened sheet steel.
Such a knitting cylinder has been disclosed by DE Offenlegungsschrift 21 40 180.
In order to ensure that the two needle channel walls of a needle channel are parallel, the inserted strips are wedge-shaped. Therefore, the strips that are inserted in the dial are wedge-shaped in longitudinal direction, the strips that are inserted in the knitting cylinder are wedge-shaped in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction. The manufacture of wedge-shaped strips is complex, especially since the pitch is a function of the diameter of the dial or of the knitting cylinder.
The manufacture of the strips displaying different pitches is complex and increases the manufacturing complexity of beds for knitting tools.
The object is to remedy this situation.